Final Fantasy: Pray
Final Fantasy: Pray is the first album of the Vocal Collections series. It is an album of a selection of tracks from the original Final Fantasy to Final Fantasy VI arranged for vocals. The songs are sung in Japanese, English, French, and Portuguese, and are performed by Risa Ohki. Track list #"Prelude" #"The Promised Land" #:"Main Theme" from Final Fantasy II. #"Mon P'tit Chat" (My Little Cat)" #:"Music Box" from Final Fantasy V. #"時の放浪者" (Toki no Hōrōsha, "Wanderer of Time") #:"Tina" from Final Fantasy VI. #"光の中へ" (Hikari no Naka e, "Into the Light") #:"Theme of Love" from Final Fantasy IV. #"Esperança Do Amor" ("Hope of Love") #:"Dear Friends" from Final Fantasy V. #"Voyage" #:"The Boundless Ocean" from Final Fantasy III. #"Au Palais De Verre" ("At the Glass Palace") #:"Matoya's Cave" from Final Fantasy. #"Once You Meet Her" #:"Elia, the Maiden of Water" from Final Fantasy III. #"Pray" #:"Main Theme" from Final Fantasy. #"Não Chora Menina" ("Don't Cry Little Girl") #:"Kids Run Through the City Corner" from Final Fantasy VI. Liner notes (translated from the original Japanese) Message from composer Nobuo Uematsu :Praying makes people content. :Praying makes people calm :People pray for what they don't have :It could be health, love, or even money. :Writing music is praying for me. :I present myself the love, care, and other forgotten feelings which I must give myself. :I am balancing my feelings by doing so :Praying is any harmony directed outwards :When people harmony backwards, praying turns into cursing. :Why should we go backwards? :Look forward. :Don't be afraid to pray for what you want. :Pray for your own self. :Everything starts in that moment. Message from producer Yukio Kakehi There are a lot of instruments that generate a variety of beautiful sounds. Also, the same instrument will be played very differently by different players. Yet there is no other instrument that can be so different for each person than voice. When a charming voice is trained with skills and feelings, the outcome is tremendous. Miss Ohki is the archetype of a "great voice" trained by the singer himself or herself. She is not only a singer, but she has variety of talents such as composing, writing, and arranging. When I imagined the outcome of her and Nobuo together, I couldn't hide my excitement. It was a great time, seeing every note being constructed carefully, being woven into others in the studio. The result has exceeded our imagination. It is my greatest pleasure to present this album, and I hope you can "feel" something by listening. Message from singer Risa Ohki Before I knew it, I was collecting all sorts of spider-shaped accessories. There were glass, gems, earrings, pendants, brooches... The spiders reincarnated into sparkling golds and silvers. When I was a small child, there were many spider webs in my house and the yard. I was astonished at the mystical beauty of those webs. When I accidentally witnessed a spider creating its own nest, I even forgot time and continued watching. The delicate strings were woven very carefully, until a large network was made. Who could get bored? It was a magnificent artist's work. I was moved by the concept of creating. I wanted to create something. What could I create? My young heart was anxious. Soon, I drew pictures, wrote poems, and composed melodies. I made necklaces out of beads while weaving mittens out of wool. Creating is joyful. Creating is interesting. When I became an adult, I created music. I connected each note one by one, just like spiders weaving their nests. See also *''Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow, the second album of the Vocal Collections. *Final Fantasy Song Book "Mahoroba"'' External links *Publisher website for the album *[http://vgmdb.net/album/323 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Vocal Collections I -Pray-''] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/5148 '''VGMdb' - ''Final Fantasy Vocal Collections I -Pray-'' (reprint)] Vocal 01